


until all these shivers subside [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: of dreams, those frigid things [Podfic] [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post Episode 44, the perc'ahlia is there it's just not the focus of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "until all these shivers subside" by Griftings. Created for Podfic Big Bang 2016.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Vex wakes with a gasp, coughs violently. Trinket lifts his head from the floor, blinks sleepily and groans at her in confusion. She sits up in bed, her hair falling in a curtain around her face as she rests her forehead against her knees. Her heart is racing, but already the details of the dream are starting to slip away, and grasping for them is like trying to catch hold of running water.</i></p><p> </p><p><i>It's-- it's fine. It was just a dream. Everyone dreams.</i> </p><p>Or, the one where Vax is not very persuasive, and Vex deals with the consequences. Or, rather, tries quite desperately to not deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until all these shivers subside [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griftings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griftings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [until all these shivers subside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286888) by [Griftings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griftings/pseuds/Griftings). 



  
  
Cover art by: [nessismore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore)  


Length (with music): 1:26:06  
Length (without music): 1:24:31  
Download as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/until%20all%20these%20shivers%20subside.mp3) or an [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/until%20all%20these%20shivers%20subside.m4b) (with music) or as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/until%20all%20these%20shivers%20subside%20\(no%20music\).mp3) or [m4b](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/until%20all%20these%20shivers%20subside%20\(no%20music\).m4b) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/until-all-these-shivers-subside).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was not the fic I originally signed up for Podfic Big Bang with. But then after sign ups I fell ass over teakettle in love with Critical Role and decided rather late in the game to do a long podfic in this fandom instead. I'm desperately in love with this story and it has been an interesting challenge in terms of performance choice and interpretation. I cried real tears while performing this story, yo. All my thanks to nessismore who's not in this fandom but did an INCREDIBLE job of making the cover art. Thanks also to Griftings for giving me permission to podfic their story!
> 
> Also used to fill my "rites of passage/coming of age" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and my "incorporate physical sound" and "slur/mumble" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Music: "Try Not to Breathe" by R.E.M


End file.
